Dusk Hour
by JohnnyG33
Summary: One-Shot: In war, who is right and who is wrong?


**Here is another installment of the Kim Possible/Command and Conquer, Tiberian Sun crossover. **

**This takes place a few days after the events of 'Ion Storm,' though it doesn't matter which one you read first.**

**I do not own Kim Possible, or Command and Conquer. KP is Disney, C&C was Westwood, now EA.**

**Thank you and enjoy the read!**

* * *

**New York, 11:24 AM**

"Bravo team, west hallway clear." Jim Possible's voice rang through Tim and his squad's earpieces. Tim looked back at his 3-man team, all clad in urban G.D.I body armor, their helmets concealing their facial expressions. He quickly looked back down the hallway, the door to the conference room a few feet away, its stainless frame standing out in the dark hallway.

"Copy. Preparing to breach," Tim called in as he motioned with his left hand towards the door. In unison, his team silently walked toward the door, lining up in formation. The doors were wide, enough to let two people walk through at the same time. Tim remained on the right side of the door, Sigma lining up behind him. Carlos and John lined up on the opposite side. Tim steadied his breathing, replaying the lay out of the room they spent thirty minutes memorizing.

The room had a one-way exit, and was lined with a set of window's overlooking the bustling city. A large marble table spread itself across the room with chairs lining at the edges. A large projector was currently on a slide about the company's financial issues.

An hour and forty-five minutes ago, a lone gunman burst through the conference doors to Global Tech's conference room where an executive meeting was going on. He fired one shot, wounding an employee and demanding the rest to leave. Local authorities arrived quickly and set up a perimeter.

The suspect, a twenty-nine year old Jaccob Dobora had closed the curtains, and moved the wounded man to the far corner of the room. Negotiations had been a no go, all Jaccob had said was that the victim was stable for the moment, but would be executed if authorities tried to storm the building. He hasn't made any demands and hasn't responded to the negotiation team.

Normally S.W.A.T would be called in for this sort of thing. Yet as the S.W.A.T team made their way to the conference room, they detected trace amounts of Tiberium dust floating in the air.

That's where GDI came in. They had to stabilize the situation and get the detox units in their fast.

Jim and Tim had been flying missions for GDI in their custom-made Orca fighter craft. Flying across the world mostly consisted of escort missions, with the occasional strafing runs. During their down time, the Possible twins volunteered with the New York G.D.I Civil Protection Units. They responded to civil cases and emergencies related to Tiberium and situations that were too hot for the local authorities.

Tim tightened the grip on his rifle as he waited for Jim to give the green light. He prayed that he wouldn't have to use it on this man. Tiberium poisoning was the world's deadliest phenomena, but GDI had made strides to reduce the spread of the infection, even curing the lower level infections. But in the end, It all depended on what Jaccob did.

"Initial scans in the norm. Tiberium infestation level is low. Ball is in your court Tim." His brother's voice vibrated in his ear. Tim closed his eyes and excelled his breath slowly. His heart beat into his head, jacking up the flow of adrenalin in his body. He didn't want to storm in on this guy, that would be disastrous. Yet if he didn't, there was a chance that Jaccob would shot the hostage. Weighing his options, Tim gulped made his decision.

"Jaccob!" Tim yelled out through his helmet. Carlos and John both stiffened in surprise. Tim ignored them as he focused on what was happening behind those doors. Jaccob would either respond, fire, or do nothing. There were just too many unknowns for either Tim's likening, but with Tiberium involved, the brass wanted to end this quickly. They assumed, along with the general public that if Tiberium is involved, it is either Terrorists or Nod. That misconception aggravated Tim. Tiberium didn't take the soul of a human, only the body. Most people he'd seen with Tiberium sickness were defiantly suffering, and changed, but they were still human, with human needs and wants.

Silence. Tim's eyes remained glued on the door when Sigma rested his hand on Tim's left shoulder.

"Sir, we're out of options." Tim sighed as he raised his weapon up close to his face, lightly nodding his head.

"Breach on my mark, but do not fire unless fired upon." He stressed the last phrase as he and Carlos stood up. It was now or never, show time. "Command, breaching now!"

In perfect unison, Tim and Carlos snapped their feet forward, bashing in the conference doors in a loud crash as Sigma and John rushed in, weapons raised and fingers grazing the trigger.

"Drop the gun! Drop the gun!" Sigma and John immediately screamed as Tim and Carlos entered the room. Quickly sizing up the man, dressed in a white business suit with a loosened collar and tie, Tim lowered his weapon and pulled down Carlos's and Sigma with his hands.

"Don't shoot!" Tim shouted, surprising his three teammates and even Jaccob, who stared at them dumbfounded, mouth slightly agape. His hair was a rough brown color that appeared naturally messy and uncooperative. He had a small mustache above his lip. Though his weapon was still in his hand, it was down by his sides, no threat. Tim also saw another man, dressed in a similar fashion as Jaccob, laying on the floor a few inches away from the gunman. A crimson stain leaked through some makeshift bandages on his abdomen, sweat lining his pale face. He had been shot, and probably infected as well.

"Jaccob," Tim calmly began, sticking has flat palmed hand out to the gunman in a nonthreatening manner as Tim slowly dropped his assault rifle to the ground. "I'm Tim Possible. I'm here to help," The gunman shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly, and motioned with his pistol over the wounded man, making John and Sigma to raise their weapons.

"Help him. You can still help him," he slowly said in a distant voice. Tim nodded his head and motioned for Carlos to grab the wounded man.

"Carlos is going to get him out of here, he won't hurt you, right Carlos?" Tim added, not keeping his eyes off Jaccob as Carlos swung his rifle over his shoulder.

"Sure thing boss," Carlos nervously mumbled as he cautiously walked toward the wounded man, who pleadingly reached for the GDI operative. As Carlos checked on the wounded man, Tim diverted his attention back to Jaccob. The man was defiantly showing signs of Tiberium poisoning. He was sweating profusely and looked fatigued, dark circles lining his eyes. The nasty thing about it is that its first symptoms can be mistaken for the common cold, but these last one to two hours at most after first exposer.

Tim and Jim both grew up with Tiberium. Their dad had been drafted into researching the alien substance, their mother working with patients whom have been infected, some fatally. And then their sister, Kim who has been infected a few times due to the nature of her job. They weren't terrified by Tiberium like most people were. They respected it for what it was, and did their best to stay away from it while helping those in need.

As Carlos helped the man to his feet and began aiding him to the door, Jaccob turned his back to them and began to cough and sputter violently. Tim's stomach did a double flip as he heard the man violently dry heave. His infection must be more advanced than he thought. Tim gulped down a lump in his throat as he took a step forward.

"Agh, damnit." Jaccob coughed as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve, brandishing his pistol in the process. He turned around to face Tim, who stopped in his tracks, the chairs his only barrier between him and a sick, armed man. Jaccob motioned over to the floor, to where his mess would be. "Sorry bout that," he chuckled as he moved to the left, taking up some of the projector light. "Hard to keep anything down now."

Tim didn't know what to say, so he pressed more. "We can fix that Jaccob. Just please come with us-

"No." Jaccob shook his head, putting his lips together as he began pacing back to where he originally was. "No," he repeated, running his free hand through his hair. He mumbled something into his hand and then peeked up at Tim. A smile broke out into his face as he chuckled, clapping his hand with his handgun. "I can't. You'll throw me in prison."

"No we won't," Tim countered quickly, hoping he could talk some sense into him. "We'll take you to an aid station, where we can help you." Jaccob didn't even look like he was listening, yet he was nodding his head as he stared at the ground.

"Really? I," he motioned with his gun to the ground where the wounded man was laying and then back to himself, a hysterical grin forming on his face. "I shot him! I, hurt him," he began pacing slowly across the room to the window, now staring directly at Tim. "People who break the rules go to prison, right?" Tim didn't answer, he didn't want to put him over the edge. Jaccob suddenly chuckled and looked up at the ceiling, slapping his arms at his sides. "Your silence speaks volumes," he trailed off, eyes sizing up Tim. "Is it captain?"

"Just call me Tim." The young man responded as he took another step toward Jaccob, resting his hands on the top of a chair. "And you're under the influence of Tiberium; they won't throw you in prison for that." Tim coaxed in a firm voice. Jaccob ran his hand throw his hair again in a swift motion, an aggravated expression on his face.

"Always about Tiberium with you guys, isn't it?" Jaccob turned around and coughed violently into his sleeve, making Tim frown. With his left hand he swiftly motioned John to take a few steps forward. The armor-clad operative took a few steps forward but stopped when Jaccob snapped his attention back at him.

"It is, so we can help people who are infected by it." John mentioned. Jaccob glanced between John and Tim, who had taken a few more steps down the pathway.

"Believe me, Tiberium is advanced, but we've learned so much. We can help slow the process, and even reduce it with the right care. You're still in good condition. So please," Tim and John both took another step. "Put the gun down and lets walk out of here together." Jaccob rolled his eyes and looked back at the screen coming from the projector. Tim took the opportunity to take a large step, closing the distance to 14 feet.

Tim's heart was still beating a hundred miles an hour, but his confidence was soaring. Jaccob wasn't making any threatening gestures with his pistol and he was allowing him and John to get closer. If they could just get that gun out of his hand, everything would be good. Tim was even prepared to body slam Jaccob if he had too.

"You know that's exactly what they told me," Jaccob said, pointing both hands at himself, turning back to Tim. "When some blue zone family came and sponsored us last year. Oh they told us we could be saved, and we were in good condition," his face suddenly turned red, and his eyes lit up with fury, making Tim stop and slowly raise his hands in a calming manner.

"They were right." He quickly stated before Jaccob could have an outburst. Jaccob slowly nodded his head and sighed, running his hand through his hair as he took a step toward Tim. The young Possible twin noted that his weapon still was pointed down to the floor in a nonthreatening manner.

"Then where were you guys?" Jaccob asked, extending his free hand out to Tim, and then turning to John. Tim's heart suddenly stopped upon realizing what he meant. This guy was from the yellow zone, more than likely one of the many surrounding New York. A fuse sparked in his brain, regaining control of himself and taking a step forward, slowly bringing his left arm up, hand extended.

"We're here now, and so are you. That's all that matters man." Tim said in a reassuring voice. The man took a deep breath, quickly stealing a glance at the ceiling and back at Tim a pleading look on his face.

"I'm desperate man!" His voice slightly broke. He cleared his throat and continued "You've seen what that stuff does to people."

"Yes I have," Tim replied, nodding his head and taking an inward sigh of relief as he took another step forward. He was now about 8 feet from Jaccob. The gunman was near the curtained window while Tim stood on the opposite side of the wall. The table was no longer an obstacle and he was slowly still moving towards Jaccob.

The man's eyes suddenly lit up, a soft smile plastered on his face. "Will you be able to help my family and friends, you know, send that stuff to them or bring them here?" Tim gulped again and nodded his head. He didn't see why GDI wouldn't give aid to them, but hearing what Jaccob had to say (if it was true) was disturbing. He vowed right there to make sure that Jaccob would reunite with his family in the hospital.

"I promise I'll get them to you as soon as possible." Tim vowed, taking another step forward, his eyes darting between Jaccob and the gun, which remained relaxed.

"Really?" Tim heard Jaccob whisper, hope lining his voice. Tim felt the corner of his face tug into a grin of satisfaction and determination. He was just 4 feet away from Jaccob, and the gun would be in his reach soon, if he didn't drop it yet.

Tim glanced back up at Jaccob, only to see the man's face turning red, his face scrunched up with glazed eyes. Before Tim had time to consider what Jaccob was doing, the man quickly wiped his pistol up to his head, taking in a sharp shaky breath.

"No!" Tim screamed as he lunged at Jaccob.

Just as he pulled the trigger.

* * *

Jim and his squad rushed in immediately as the shot rang out. There was nothing they could do.

The wounded business was indeed infected, but nothing a few days in the hospital couldn't cure. His family was grateful to Jim and Tim, and gave them thanks before going to visit their relative, father and husband.

Upon further investigation, It was discovered that Jaccob's wife and three children had succumbed to Tiberium poisoning 5 days ago. Their truck broke down trying to escape the never-ending field of Tiberium as it engulfed their town. He was the only one who made it to New York, and by that time his infection was already in critical levels. How he got through the check points was a mystery in itself, one that GDI was looking into.

Employees returned to work at the Global Tech building by 2:14 PM.

* * *

**New York City, 11:54 PM**

Tim opened the door to his apartment and walked in, not even bothering to flip the lights on as he slowly walked through the dark living room, towards his bedroom. Today was something he'd only seen in movies, t.v. dramas, read in books. Worse yet, he let it happen. He was so close to him, why didn't he lung for the gun when he had the chance?

Tim didn't bother to turn on the light in his room either. He just stood in the doorway, looking over his room. The bed with the nightstand next to it. A small dresser with a t.v. on it, and a small closet.

He slowly rubbed the temple of his head, pinching his nose as he expelled a rough sigh. Even if they had gotten him to a hospital, there was no guarantee that he'd make it. There was a chance though, there was always a chance. A chance for anything. Anything but that.

Tim slowly walked over to his bed and sat on the edge, the creaking of the mattress interrupting his thoughts for just a split second. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. What happened this morning was half the battle. The other half was wrestling with what he discovered back at HQ.

GDI had ignored not only that town, but thousands of others across the plant in favor of first world countries with political and economic importance. They didn't have enough aid, enough space in the blue zones, refugee camps, the list went on and on. He found so many flaws with their reasons it was sickening. He had never questioned his decision to join G.D.I, to help people. But was he helping people of the world, the innocent?

Or the innocent people G.D.I wanted? Needed for their research and their fight against Nod. For their generals, soldiers, mechanics…

Pilots?

Tim shook his head. His family had been born in a Blue Zone. They were lucky. The very thought made Tim feel sick as he rested his hands over his face. They were the good guys! Good guys saved lives, not condemning lives!

As he sat in the dark, wallowing over his thoughts, he heard the door open and close and the initial clicking of heels followed by soft footsteps.

Tim and Jim both went out to eat with their girlfriends at a local restaurant. Nothing fancy, more comfy. Though they were both happy to see someone special to them, Tim wasn't interested that night. He wasn't even interested in his food, which concerned even his brother.

Jim didn't know the news yet, he was planning on telling him tomorrow. Right now though, he wanted to think about how he'd handle the news he uncovered. He was part of something bigger than G.D.I. Saving lives was more important than fighting a war, and choosing who lived and who died.

"Tim?" Angelica's concerned voice came from the bedroom doorway. Her red dress flowed down her slightly tan and slim body perfectly. Tonight she had chosen to wear her hair down loosely, letting it flow down to her shoulder blades. He loved her, but tonight she wasn't the center of attention on his mind. That had been bothering her all night, but try as he might, Tim couldn't even put on a fake smile for her.

He felt and heard the mattress creak as Angelica sat next to Tim, grabbing onto his hands and softly pulling them down. Tim's eyes followed the hands as they ventured to his lap.

"Look at me," Angelica softly begged. Tim slowly looked up and saw his girlfriend's concerned face peering through the darkness. She worked as a fashion designer, a world and job alien to Tim. Then again, his line of work was just as alien to her, but she tried to listen, tried to understand. Looking into her beautiful face, Tim cracked a weak smile. Angelica's didn't break, instead she cupped one of her hands over his two and ran her other hand through his face.

"Are you okay? Talk to me." She whispered, resting her other hand back on top of Tim's other hands. He took a small sigh, he didn't want to tell her.

"I can't." He whispered.

"Yes you can. No matter how bad it was in there, I want to know. Talking helps baby," she added softly. Tim continued to stare into her face, not sure what to make of what he felt. Maybe she was right, as girly as it sounded. Tim suddenly cracked a small grin, making Angelica smile weakly.

"What?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. Tim shook his head as he began to lie down on the bed, bringing his girlfriend down next to him.

"Nothing, just, thinking."

"About what?" She asked, making herself comfy as Tim wrapped his arm around her.

"How lucky I am to have you," He softly said as he kissed her on the cheek. He felt the muscles in her check move up in a smile, making him smile just a little bit more too. Maybe having someone to talk to isn't that bad after all.

They spent the better part of the night talking and being there for one another. Angelica listened to everything Tim had to say, about the mission, about the revelations, and what he wanted to do and how he felt. Through it all, they both slowly migrated under the covers of his bed together, Angelica snuggling up to Tim as he held onto her but stared up to the ceiling.

"We're the good guys. We save lives, we bring peace and justice to the world," Tim explained, turning to face his girlfriend. "But why can't I shake this feeling off that, that," Tim paused, thinking of a better word to describe how he felt. Angelica softly kissed him on the cheek, making him lose his train of thought briefly.

"That GDI's like Nod?"

Tim snapped up and glared down at Angelica, who stared back up at Tim. "What?" He snapped in a whisper. "Don't ever compare us to those monsters!" He hissed before Angelica could get to say anything else. All the while, she reached out and grabbed Tim's hands and lifted herself up too.

"No, that's not what I meant!" She stated firmly, meeting Tim's glare with her own. He knew his girlfriend never kept up in the politics of the world, or the war for that matter. But word tends to spread pretty, and it didn't help that the media was extremely divided. Tim still felt like he'd been sucker punched by being compared to Nod, yet he kept himself together.

Realizing that Tim wasn't going to say anything, Angelica shifted and looked directly to Tim, her expression softening. "Listen honey, that came out wrong," she paused, holding up her finger as she gulped. Tim remained silent, finding himself slightly intrigued at what Angelica had to say. "Nod and GDI are two completely different organizations, with two completely different long term goals. GDI wants to destroy Tiberium, which is great. Nod wants to take over the world and harness Tiberium, which is bad." Tim nodded his head, allowing his girlfriend to continue, yet whishing she'd get to the point.

"GDI tries to save people too, but doesn't Nod do the same thing?" Tim's nostrils flared as he opened his mouth, but Angelica firmly placed her hand over Tim's mouth, stopping him. "Think about it, how come this war has been going on for so long? GDI can't help everyone, just like you said. The reason they can't is because Nod beat them to it. What GDI can't offer to those in yellow, and god forbid red zones, Nod can. I mean, if I was stuck in one of those hell holes, I'd take Nod over nothing." Angelica explained as she slowly trailed her hand off Tim's mouth.

"Nod lets people die, and GDI lets people die." She muttered to herself, her eyes following her hand as it trailed down Tim's neck. He was transfixed on this young woman before him. What she said made sense, but he didn't want to accept it. GDI was so much better than this, it had to. His mind began looking for excuses, something to disprove Angelica. Nothing came up.

"We," Tim paused, gulping in air as he shifted back down on the bed, not taking his eyes off Angelica. "GDI, tries to save people though." Angelica smiled and shook her head.

"I know Tim. It's just," she paused as she laid back down next to Tim. "So silly."

"What is?"

"This war."

"Oh?" Tim raised an eyebrow. He didn't know Angelica felt this way towards the war to ride the world of Nod, and thus Tiberium. "Why do you say that?"

Angelica placed her hand over Tim's chest and snuggled up next to him, her eyes half closed. "Because, we're all humans, struggling to survive from an alien infestation that's tearing our world apart, while all we can think about is what the other faction is going to do next."

Tim narrowed his eyes, again, Angelica making sense where Tim didn't want it. You get what you ask for though, and that was exactly what he'd gone and done. "We spend so much time fighting Nod, that civilians get left behind, huh." Tim muttered, mostly to himself. The more he pondered on it, the more it made sense. GDI was similar, hauntingly in many ways to Nod.

Tim's mind suddenly found itself treading on the thought of, 'what if I was in the yellow or red zones? Would I have joined Nod with the promise of helping those in need?'

Tim sighed as he shifted in bed, staring into Angelica's sleeping face. "I love you hun, thanks." He said as he planted a kiss on her lips, which she softly accepted.

As Tim tried to fall asleep, there were still two questions raging through his mind. How was he going to break this to Jim, and what, if anything, was he going to do?

* * *

**Again, thank you for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think.**

**I'd been thinking what makes GDI 'good' and Nod 'bad' besides the obvious. In war, good and evil is in perspective. If you think about it, you can easily find this with GDI and Nod in the game, as they fall under the same circumstances. GDI lays claim that they help people to stem the flow of people joining the ranks of Nod, while Nod actually goes out and offers protection to people in exchange for other needs. Granted GDI does help people, but I have that they would much rather go after the scientist than the group of farmers.**

**Anyways, I'll stop before I continue to rant. I decided to continue these one-shots in little episodes, so to speak. I figured that Tim and Jim, once they'd grow up would follow in their Sister's footsteps, while following their own way.**

**Live, laugh, love, have fun.**

**Write on!**


End file.
